guardians_of_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force 77
Task force 77 was a Brigade sized force which was originally to reinforce the newly constructed base in the Celestis Galaxy, in the Ori Home Galaxy. The task force was to travel to their new posting in two ways; the first was the majority of the Garrison and Scientific staff, they stepped through the gate on Earth, the second part of the Task Force, a joint Task Force of 1'500 civilians and Military would be transported aboard three refitted BC304 Daedalus Starships was to travel through the Supergate to the Celestis Galaxy where they would join the vanguard in an attempt to aid the legitimate government in bringing peace to a galaxy in chaos. Seconds before the third ship in the convoy slide through the event horizon a super massive type I star exploded, the shock wave from a supernova between galaxies super charged the wormhole forcing it to jump not only to another Stargate but to one almost half a billion light years from Earth; it was an unforeseen turn of events and just as unexplainable. By the time anyone knew what had happened the third ship was already sliding through the event horizon and was quickly speeding towards along its way. In the 17.9 minutes that the Stargate remained open it was established that the Task Force had been redirected to a Galaxy half a billion light years away, in a Galaxy that is little more than a speck of light as seen from Earth. Now cut off from home the Task Force has nothing to do other than survive and try and find a way home. Rather than transporting all three ships only the last ship, the Phoenix was shifted to the new galaxy. The U.E.N. Ark Royal, a heavy carrier parked in defence at the Supergate mustered everything they could and loaded it to the only other ship within 1'000 light years, a captured Goa'uld Tel'tak Cargoship. The small ship and 15 volunteers flew through the gate with just seconds to spare and joined the Phoenix on the far side. The gate through which the Phoenix emerged was much smaller than the supergate they had entered. It has been dubbed a 'Space gate'. It orbited a gas giant in a star system that was remarkably similar to the Sol system. The only world that could support human life was the 3rd world from the sun. As the Phoenix entered orbit the Asgard sensors picked up a transmission from a structure on the surface, it wasn't ancient or Asgard but it was recognised by the Earth ships systems. It was decided that since the structure was empty and the world was habitable it would be their base of operations until such a time as they can return home. 'Petra' Petra is the name of the castle in which the task force call home in the Stone Spring galaxy; it is located on the planet Aviram Valdman. On Earth there is also a city by the same name in Southern Jordanian build in 312BC, it is unknown if these two versions of Petra are related or if it is a coincidence. The castle was built by the Furling and if the name is more than just a mere coincidence then it could be the first sign that the Furling have visited and possible influence Middle Eastern cultures on Earth. The two cities share similar design features and when contact with Earth is re-established it would be an exciting line of research. Whatever the relationship between the two cities is it is clear that the castle was built by an advanced species; the walls themselves are an indication of this. The walls are constructed from a dense and almost indestructible martial that has a passing resemblance to crystal; the exterior surfaces appear to be simple sandstone but this visual effect is no more complicated than the accumulation of centuries of sand build up from repeated sand storms. An effect that could be accidental and only is absence of the Furling has allowed this process to happen, or by design as a form of camouflage or even for purely an aesthetic effect is up for debate. The internal surfaces are, however, as smooth and polished crystal with the appearance of a blue grey marble kitchen worktop. There are two gates through the thick walls, each of these swings outwards on large hinges powered by massive hydraulic pistons. The gates are controlled from both a central control room and local gate houses where a control code is needed to open and close the gates. The internal doors open and close in a most unusual manner; once the code to open the door has been entered a door materializes out of the otherwise solid surface of the wall. The door makes use of the Matter replicator systems throughout the structure of the castle, creating a door when needed and removing it when not. It is the same system which configures the bed rooms and laboratories to the needs and desires of their occupants. 'U.E.N. Phoenix' Category:Expeditions Category:Tau'ri Category:Task Force 77